Mates
by mynextlife
Summary: Coming into ones inheritance can be tricky in a pure-blood family.


Draco was sure that his teeth were soon going to be ground down to nothing. He really needed to stop watching Potter and Lovegood. He looked down at Astoria clinging to his arm, perfectly manicured nails digging in. She was batting her eye lashes at him and then tossed her hair over her shoulder. Draco tried to smile, but by her reaction, it probably came out more as a grimace. He looked again out over the Great Hall, but had to look away before he did something extremely foolish.

Sadly the image was burned into the back of his eyelids. Potter was whispering something to Lovegood, running his hand across her cheek and then through her blonde hair. She smiled brightly at him and then ran her hand over his neck and through the hair at the back of his head. Potter then began placing small kisses against her neck. Draco nearly lost the small amount of dinner he had managed to eat.

Pansy gave him a knowing look before rolling her eyes at him. If Draco hadn't known her for most of his life and considered her one of his best friends, he would have given her a piece of his mind, most likely using his wand. Draco suppressed the shudders that wanted to travel over his body when Astoria laid her head on his shoulder and continued to bat her eyelashes at him.

The common room was not much better later that night. Draco wanted to send a Howler to his father for foisting the youngest Greengrass daughter on him. Now he wished that he and Pansy hadn't convinced their fathers that they should void their contract of marriage. At least Pansy would be able to control herself and not act like a fool. Of course, it wouldn't matter who he was supposed married. It would never work.

Draco was not sure why his father had had a new contract drawn up when he had known about their heritage. When Draco came into his inheritance on his 18th birthday, just after the end of the war, it was clear that he would not be able to marry just anyone - he would have to find his destined mate. His father had known about this and had arranged for him to marry Astoria anyway. Now the simpering girl was hanging off of him any chance she could get.

Draco had returned to repeat his last year of schooling, as had most of those in his year, and was shuffled with the rest of the 8th year students into a makeshift curriculum. They had most classes together, but on occasion they were lumped with the 7th years. Draco had made it through most of the year just fine, until about a month ago when he noticed Potter and Lovegood being rather cozy.

He had known that the youngest Weasley was now dating, most likely engaged to, Longbottom. Weasley and Granger were also together, not much of a surprise. That usually left Potter and Lovegood as the odd ones out. However, in all of Draco's covert observations, there was never any evidence of anything more than friendship. When they did begin to show more than friendly feelings, he was not the only one taken off guard.

Draco recalls hearing a rather loud discussion between Granger and Potter about it. Granger seemed surprised since Potter had mentioned someone else had caught his interest. Potter had shrugged and only explained that things change and Lovegood was good for him and made him happy. Draco had felt surprisingly upset, but not sure why.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when Astoria dug her nails into his thigh, rather painfully. "Draco what is the matter? You were growling. Should we go for a walk?" He resisted cringing and rolling his eyes at her obvious attempt to drag him into an empty classroom. "Astoria, why don't we plan what we will be wearing tomorrow to Hogsmeade? It's the last for the year, so we should look our best. I have a skirt I want you to try. I'm sure that Draco will love it."

He could have kissed Pansy at that moment. Astoria looked between them before giggling and following Pansy up the stairs to their rooms. Draco slumped back into the couch and let out an audible sigh. "You know she is waiting for a formal proposal. You need to figure out what to do before we are done with school." Draco closed his eyes, but nodded. "I know, Blaise. Do you have any suggestions? Although I'm sure that Daphne wouldn't be happy with you scheming with me to not marry her sister."

Blaise just chuckled. "I think that everyone but Astoria knows that you don't want to marry her. Maybe you should take a walk or make yourself scarce before she comes back down. I think Pansy will only be able to keep her away for so long." Draco rubbed his eyes, knowing that Blaise was right. The woman was like a leech.

Harry watched as Draco stormed down the hallway towards him. He had been watching Draco for the last few months and was just contemplating a way to confront the blonde. It seemed the fates were smiling down on him at the moment. He continued to look through his book waiting for the obviously upset male to notice him.

Draco had been wandering the halls for a bit, not really watching where he was going. When he did look up to figure out where he was, he groaned. Of course he would run into Potter. He was surprised to find him alone, with just a book. As he got closer, he could see the title of the book, _Magical Creatures and Their Mates_, and resisted the urge to run in the other direction. It figures that Potter would figure everything out.

"Potter." Draco nodded at him when he came close. Harry closed his book and smiled brightly at Draco. "Draco. What a pleasant surprise?" Draco came to an abrupt halt when Harry used his given name. They were civil enough to each other, but not quite friendly.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and then looked around. "Where is your girlfriend? Has she dumped you already?" Harry smiled at the thought of Luna. "Well, she is a girl and a friend, but I wouldn't say girlfriend. There are mutual benefits, however." Draco's eyebrows rose to his hairline at what he was implying and Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

Draco took an unconscious step back when Harry stood and walked toward him. "Draco, don't get me wrong. I love Luna dearly and always will, but we are not what the other wants. I'm sure you understand what it's like to not have what you really want." Harry was standing very close, purposefully invading Draco's personal space.

Draco took a deep breath. He really hoped that he was not what Harry wanted. "Look, Potter. I'm not sure I understand. Either you are with her or not." Harry shook his head and clucked his tongue. In lieu of an answer to Draco's question, Harry changed the subject. "I have been reading a fascinating book. I think you might enjoy it." Draco pretended to not be interested, but he had already seen the title and feared where this conversation was going.

"I'm glad that you can read. What has that got to do with me?" Harry cocked his head to the side and leaned in close to Draco's ear. "Luna is a very beautiful woman. Her skin is flawless and shines while we make love. Her eyes are a blue I have yet to see in anyone else and sparkle with mischief while riding on top of me. Her legs are smooth and can grip tightly around me while I'm thrusting in. Shall I go on?"

Draco had closed his eyes unknowingly and his breathing had become shallow and ragged. His eyes shot open when he felt Harry's hand on his ear. "You know, Draco, I'm excellent at wandless magic. It's not something everyone knows, but I'm sure you will be able to keep it a secret for me." Draco gasped as he felt the glamour melt off his ears, revealing his Elvin heritage.

Harry ran his fingers over the two cuffs adorning Draco's beautifully pointed ears. "Emeralds. I would say how very Slytherin, but that is not the case. Forest Elf? No wonder Astoria is not what you want." Draco shuddered under his gaze, but would not back down. "What do you want, Potter?" Harry gave a small chuckle, but stopped almost immediately.

Draco turned to look at him, but was stopped by a voice floating their way. "Harry?" Draco watched as Harry's entire face lit up and then walked toward the voice. "I'm sorry, Harry. Did you want me to come back?" Draco closed his eyes and listened to the soft voice. "Not at all Luna. Draco and I were just finished."

Draco turned to face them, but all he could see was Luna's back and Harry smirking at him over her shoulder. Harry then ran his hand through her hair, taking her by the back of the neck and brought her face to his. Draco was unable to stop the growl that escaped as he watched Harry and Luna kiss.

Harry mentally chuckled at the growl. Draco really should have figured it out by now and wondered if the blonde knew what he was growling at. He began kissing his way to Luna's ear. "Luna, love. I want to see your beautiful ears." Luna was helpless against the things Harry could do to her and her body reacted to his question before she could form a thought.

Draco watched wide eyed as the glamour melted off, her pointed ears adorned with two sapphire cuffs. "Mine." Harry looked over Luna's shoulder once again to find Draco looking rather irate. Knowing it would be in his best interest to stop, he pulled his face away from Luna's neck. "I think I have found what you want, my beautiful Elf."

Luna turned to face Draco and her heart nearly stopped. With her heightened sight, she could see the lust shining in his eyes and could see his chest heaving. The sparkle of emeralds drew her eyes to his ears, he too was an elf. As if pulled by an unknown force, she began walking towards him.

Feeling his work was done, Harry turned and headed down the corridor. He decided that since Luna was able to find her true happiness, he should be able to find his. He bounded down the stairs to look for his own Slytherin partner. He hoped it wouldn't take much to convince her. Of course, he had noticed Pansy staring at him more often than not and took that as a positive sign.

Luna reached Draco and they stared at each other for a moment. She gently ran her hand over his ear, touching the two cuffs. Draco closed his eyes, relishing the fact he had found his mate. "Mine." He bent down and placed a kiss to her neck. "Yours."


End file.
